Love in friday
by Mikaela-loves-Yuu
Summary: Kyle se declara al chico mas busca pleitos y una cosa llevara a la otra...   Lemmon -OMG explota ? -  Cryle


Este fanfic lo dedico a mi esposo Craig (¿?) es mi esposo de un foro 3

¡Espero te guste, Mi primer lemmon y es para ti! (no sé si eso sea bueno… -se suicida-(¿?))

Sean buenos conmigo… jamás eh escrito un lemmon –se hiperventila- (¿?)

Y disculpen si la historia en incoherente y sin sentido… aun soy nueva en esto de escribir fanfics

Kyle siempre había admirado a cierto chico, pero solo lo admiraba y nada más, al menos eso creía él, a pesar de que no fuese ni de su grupo de amigos ni la persona más agradable del planeta, todo lo contrario era un buscapleitos y sabia que juntas como esas no le traían cosas buenas, su madre incontables veces se lo había dicho, inclusive sus amigos no se llevaban con él, así que al pequeño Kyle no le quedaba de otra más que admirarle de lejos pero fingir a la vista de todos que lo odiaba.

Un día tranquilamente se encontraba aguardando algunas cosas en su casillero, ya era hora de salir, sus amigos ya se habían adelantado y le habían dejado solo, pero esto no le importaba a Kyle porque sabía que pronto los alcanzaría, de pronto alguien le paso empujando haciendo que se le cayeran algunas cosas

-¡hey imbécil! Fíjate por donde caminas, escuchaste, o si no…- se quedo callado cuando noto de quien se trataba… era ese chico, era Craig Tucker, el chico mas buscapleitos de la escuela

-a quien le llamas imbécil- su amenazante tono de voz no tardo en hacerse escuchar, Kyle por su parte sabia que Tucker no le costaría agarrarlo a golpes, pero por supuesto su orgullo era más grande.

-a ti imbécil, mira que me has hecho tirar todas mis cosas- Kyle trataba de sonar lo más seguro posible

Esta reacción del pelirrojo hizo sonreír malamente a Tucker

-valla, pero si el niño tiene agallas- dicho esto tomo a Kyle del cuello de su chamarra alzándolo –las tima que tendré que quitártelas-

-atrévete, que no te tengo miedo- a pesar de la situación en la que estaba, donde Kyle no tenia oportunidad de ganarle a alguien como Tucker, aun así no mostraba debilidad o miedo

- así que no me tienes miedo, eres muy valiente pequeño, pero te arrepentirás- al decir esto lo bajo lo empujo hasta que su espalda chocara contra los casilleros, hizo su mano un puño con intención de golpearlo, esto hizo que Kyle cerrara los ojos con intención de recibir el golpe, pero este nunca llego, tímidamente Kyle abrió los ojos y solo vio a Craig enfrente de él.

-¿qué sucede?- pregunto algo suave, pero Craig no contesto- creí que ibas a golpearme, ¿acaso te acobardaste?-

-cuidado con lo que dices Broflovski, ¿acaso quieres que te golpee?- al decir esto retrocedió y mejor decidió irse a casa –simplemente, no vales la pena-

Kyle lo miro marcharse, "¿no valía la pena?" rayos, eso hizo sentir algo triste a Kyle, ya que él lo admiraba y de alguna forma este fue como un tipo de rechazo, trato de no meditarlo más y mejor aguardo sus cosas y salió en dirección a su casa.

-así que no valgo la pena… valla… y pensar que…- el pelirrojo ya no le siguió dando más vueltas y mejor se apuro para llegar a donde se encontraban sus amigos, pero de repente volvió a ver a Craig, Kyle estaba molesto por lo que le había dicho hace unos momentos, de que no valía la pena, así que antes de ir con sus amigos decidió enfrentarlo, era como si quisiera que le dieran una paliza

-Craig- Kyle se dirigió a el chico Tucker quien se encontraba fumando, este solo le mostro el dedo seguido de un "piérdete" y sin mostrarle mucha importancia decidiendo emprender su camino a casa de una vez- por favor, no me ignores, odio que me ignoren- pero el azebache seguía sin prestarle atención –porque dices que no valgo la pena, ¿es que acaso tan débil me veo?-Kyle insistía, pero Craig seguía ignorándolo –no me ignores estúpido, te estoy hablando- Kyle se detuvo al instante y cerró los ojos como esperando alguna especie de agresiva respuesta de parte del otro pero seguía sin prestarle nada de atención

-eres molesto, aléjate de mí- fue lo único que dijo Craig sin voltearlo a ver, ya estaba comenzando a molestarle –pareces niña consentida, no te soporto ni a ti ni a tus amigos-

Pero Kyle no se detendría, así que se acerco y empezó a caminar a su lado

-no soy molesto, solo quiero saber por qué no me golpeaste-

-porque no se me antojo, ¿contento? Ahora lárgate, no quiero que me vean con un perdedor como tu- Tucker seguía fumando

Kyle no dijo nada, solo lo vio algo sorprendido, primero no valía la pena y ahora le daba a entender que le avergonzaba su presencia

-no soy ningún perdedor, tu eres el perdedor y quien tiene miedo de recibir una golpiza de mi parte, por eso no te atreviste a tocarme, jodete Tucker- dicho esto Kyle, quien ya estaba molesto, decidió dejarlo eh irse mejor con sus amigos, pero antes de darse la vuelta fue agarrado de la mano por el azebache

-sí que eres insistente idiota, si quieres una paliza ya te la ganaste- Tucker volvió a sonar amenazante, esto hizo pensar a Kyle que había sido una mala idea insistirle a Tucker.

-déjame en paz idiota, no quiero perder mi valioso tiempo contigo- ahora era Kyle quien quería deshacerse del otro

-pues que mala suerte pequeñín, que ahora voy a ser yo el que insista- mientras decía esto decidió llevarlo a algún lado donde no pudiera haber ninguna figura de autoridad que pudiese parar la pelea, ¿Kyle quería pelea? Pues le daría pelea –no quería golpear ese lindo rostro, pero no me dejas de otra, tú me buscaste, ahora me encontraste y ya no hay marcha atrás-

-¿lindo rostro?- en lugar de enfadarse más este comentario izo teñir las mejillas del pelirrojo a un leve rosa, mientras Tucker lo llevaba a rastras a algún lado donde pudiera golpearlo a gusto y dejar contento al pelirrojo, ya que aparentemente por las provocaciones quería que le dieran una paliza.

Después de un momento Craig llevo a Kyle a un almacén, el lugar estaba vacío, y no había casas alrededor, el lugar perfecto para asesinar a alguien y esconder el cuerpo.

Lo único que había en ese edificio eran unas colchas en el piso, unas cuantas sillas de oficinas al igual que escritorios, extintores y mucho polvo, ese era el lugar secreto de Craig, donde podía ir a hacer todo el escándalo que quisiera con sus amigos, y llevar amigas para poder jugar un rato, por algo eran las colchonetas.

-porque me trajiste a este lugar tan desagradable- preguntaba Kyle mientras se tapaba la nariz por el polvo

-para darte la paliza de tu vida amigo, y sin testigos- al decir esto lo empujo pero sin mucha fuerza, pero igualmente como Kyle no estaba ni preparado lo tiro al piso.

-pero que crees que… ¡eso dolió idiota!- Kyle yacía tirado en el piso mirando a Tucker con una mala mirada mientras este se acercaba haciendo puño una mano y golpeándola con la palma de su otra mano, como preparándose para darle una paliza.

-como te dije, no quería lastimas ese lindo rostro, pero no me dejas de otra- cuando estaba dispuesto a atacar el pelirrojo cerró los ojos con fuerza

-¡me gustas!- Kyle estaba con las mejillas completamente encendidas y Tucker quien tenía un puño en el aire se detuvo al instante.

Kyle volvió a abrir los ojos y miro a Craig, quien no decía nada, estaba sorprendido

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pronuncio el azebache

-me gustas…- volvió a repetir el pequeño Kyle aun algo sonrojado

-no me vengas con mariconadas… eso no te salvara de tu golpiza- Craig volvió a recuperar la compostura y ese semblante serio y atemorizante que lo caracterizaba

-es enserio-

-no te creo imbécil, que tipo de trampa es esta entre tú y tu grupito, ¿Qué planean? Sea lo que sea no voy a caer- el azebache aun seguía sorprendido, pero sin querer creer.

Kyle se levanto y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Craig, quien había bajado la guardia, depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios, esto lo sorprendió aun mas… valla si esta era un plan, Kyle era muy buen actor.

-pero que…- Tucker seguía procesándolo, Kyle, el chico mas nerd, buen niño y educado de toda la maldita escuela, se había enamorado de él… el tipo "me vale madres todo" y patea traseros de la escuela, sin decir que también era un buscapleitos y encuentra-problemas.

Kyle seguía sonrojado por lo que acababa de hacer, y Craig, quien después de un pequeño rato de pensarlo no pudo evitar embozar una gigantesca y maliciosa sonrisa.

-así que… el adorable pelirrojo se enamoro del chico malo… eso no es nada bueno- volvió a recuperar la compostura y sin más solo lo tomo de la cintura y lo acerco hacia él.

Kyle no decía nada, seguía sonrojado por su repentina declaración… seguramente fue muy idiota y ahora Craig se burlaría de él llamándolo marica por el resto de su vida.

-sabes, mejor olvídalo… será mejor que me valla- Kyle se deshizo del agarre del mayor con intención de marcharse, después de todo había sido muy estúpida y repentina su "declaración".

-a donde crees que vas pequeño… tú y yo aun tenemos mucho que platicar- lo tomo del brazo y volvió a pegarlo a su cuerpo, pero esta vez de una manera más fuerte, para que no pudiese escapar.

Antes de que Kyle pudiese objetar algo el azebache ya había unido sus labios con los suyos impidiéndole decir palabra alguna, embriagándolo con ese delicioso sabor a tabaco único del azebache, Kyle no sabía si sería bueno corresponder o no, después de todo… ¿Cómo estar seguro de que no sería un simple juego de Tucker?

Cuando menos se había dado cuenta su compañero ya se había adentrado en la pequeña cavidad del pelirrojo, saboreándola, Kyle aun no hacia ningún movimiento, mientras Craig ya estaba usando su lengua jugueteando adentro de la boca del bermejo, pero este ya no pudo resistirlo y empezó a corresponderle, moviendo su lengua de un lado a otro, empezando una batalla de lenguas que no tendría fin, cuando el azebache se dio cuenta que el otro empezó a corresponder aquel fogoso beso, lleno de pación y deseo, con una de las manos que tenia atrapado al pelirrojo comenzó a descenderla hasta llegar al trasero de este y al tocarlo no pudo sonreír para sí mismo, el chico pelirrojo no estaba nada mal.

Hasta que al fin tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxigeno, el pelirrojo jadeaba tratando de recuperar el aliento y Craig volvió a sonreír al ver tan adorable escena, un lindo pelirrojo completamente sonrojado, con los ojos entrecerrados, desviando la mirada por la vergüenza y queriendo recurar el aliento.

-sabes, tú también me gustas, solo que creí que al igual que tus amiguitos, tú también me odiabas-

-¿odiarte? Yo no soy como ellos- se defendía el pelirrojo

-me alegra tanto escuchar esto- dicho esto volvió al ataque y besarlo de nueva cuenta, pero ahora de una forma más suave y dulce, el pelirrojo correspondió abrazando al azebache del cuello, como tratando de intensificar el beso.

Las traviesas manos del azebache tocaban con más descaro al pelirrojo, bajando hasta el trasero tomándolo, sobándolo. Ya que después de todo el otro no objetaba nada y parecía disfrutarlo de alguna forma, así que sin más descaro, mientras aun seguían besándose, Craig empezó a caminar en dirección a donde estaban las colchonetas llevándose consigo al pelirrojo, al llegar Tucker se separo del pelirrojo arrojándolo hacia donde estaban las colchonetas, dejándolo completamente indefenso, el azebache volvió a sonreír pícaramente y se sentó en la colchoneta, se puso arriba del chico judío y volvió a besarlo, habían cambiado la situación, se supone que iban a agarrarse a golpes, pero ahora estaban en una situación bastante comprometedora.

Craig tocaba por encima de la ropa al menor, quien solamente soltaba uno que otro suspiro adentro de la boca del otro, Craig se volvió a separar del chico para quitarse su propia chamarra y desabrocho la del bermejo, quien no hacía nada y parecía completamente dominado y muy sumiso.

Una vez se quedo desnudo de la parte de arriba al igual que su compañero prosiguió a darle uno que otro besito al pequeño, quien seguía suspirando, Craig se acerco al oído del otro y le susurro sensualmente

-valla Broflovski, nunca creí poderte verte de esta forma, no sabes cuánto me excita verte así- después de decir esto mordió levemente el lóbulo del bermejo.

Kyle quien no se atrevía a decir nada, solo pensando que habían llegado demasiado rápido a esa situación tan comprometedora y que no estaba para nada bien, su cabeza le decía no, pero su cuerpo le gritaba que sí, que le encantaba sentir a la persona que tanto admiraba besándole de esa forma y tocándolo sin cuidado.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta Tucker ya había bajando por su cuello besando su pecho, había comenzado a juguetear y lamer los pequeños botoncitos de Kyle, este solo se estremecía y suspiraba, Craig estaba comenzando a disfrutar los leves suspiros de el pelirrojo y se estaba volviendo adicto a aquella suave y tersa piel, quería tocarla mas y mas, poseerla si era posible.

Volvió a atacar los finos labios del pelirrojo, empezando otra interminable guerra de lenguas, y con sus manos acariciaban el pecho del menor descendiendo hasta llegar a los pantalones del pequeño, quería arrancárselos de un solo, pero algo dentro de él lo detenía ya que el pelirrojo en ningún momento había consentido aquella situación, solo le había dicho que le gustaba y lo había besado pero solamente, aunque el hecho que no dijera nada y se dejase hacer lo que quiera le daba la idea a Craig que estaba bien lo que hacía y podía continuar, así que según a lo que creía empezó a desabrochar el pantalón verde de Kyle, pero este al fin reacciono y detuvo la mano de Craig.

-¿q… que haces?- Kyle había roto el beso para mirar a su compañero algo preocupado, dirigiendo sus enormes orbes verdes a Craig

-nada que no quieras- dicho esto retiro su mano del pantalón del chico y volvió a besarlo, tenía muchas ganas de decirle que no jodiera y lo dejara continuar, además, ¿qué le costaba obligarlo a ponerse de una vez en cuatro y darle? El tenía mucha fuerza, pero de alguna forma… ¿le importaba?

Siguió besándolo muy fogosamente, queriendo que Kyle olvidara el incidente de hace un momento y perdiera el miedo para poder seguir tocándolo, pero, si era posible, llegar a mas.

Una vez volvió a ver a Kyle medio perdido en aquel beso, volvió a intentar una segunda oportunidad bajando por sus pantalones, pero esta vez no fue tan descarado, primero empezó a acariciar cerca del borde del pantalón hasta llegar hasta donde estaban los botones y el cierre, definitivamente Craig tenía mucha experiencia con estas cosas y si quería algo… lo conseguía. Lentamente comenzó a desabrochar dicho pantalón, lo más suave posible, mientras con otra mano tocaba, acariciaba y retorcía los rosados botoncitos que nacían en el pecho de Kyle, lo que provocara que este se estremeciera y soltara uno que otro gemido, al igual que en ese instante lo besaba salvajemente, como si su boca fuese una necesidad.

Una vez desabrocho el pantalón del chico, se acomodo encima de este y con ambas manos empezó a deslizarlos por las delgadas pierdas del chico con intención de quitárselos mientras aun seguía besándolo y sin la intención de darle tregua al otro para poder respirar, Craig no tuvo que hacer mucho, porque al poco rato ya le había quitado los pantalones, dejándolo solo en bóxer, se separo al fin dándole chance a Kyle de poder respirar y poder observarlo mejor, se miraba terriblemente adorable sometido ante él, Kyle por supuesto se dio cuenta de que ahora solo estaba en bóxers y trato de taparse con las manos pero antes de poder hacer algo Tucker había agarrado ambas manos del pelirrojo impidiendo que este se moviera.

-n… no está bien- el pelirrojo estaba apenado, pero Craig no quería detenerse por ningún motivo y se acerco con intención de susurrarle al oído

-vamos Kyle… dijiste que yo te gustaba, además yo se que tu quieres, y si no… ¿porque es que estas tan excitado? Si no quisieras no te hubieras puesto tan duro como ahora- dicho esto soltó una de las manos del pelirrojo y señalo el ya erecto miembro de este, Kyle con más ganas quiso taparse por la vergüenza, pero Craig se lo impidió.

Craig estaba feliz al ver que los bóxers del pelirrojo estaban ya humedecidos por la excitación así que llevo una mano hasta el miembro del menor masajeándolo por encima de la ropa interior, mientras Kyle solo gemía, Craig decidió aventurarse más y bajarle de un solo los bóxers, dejando al descubierto él miembro del menor, Kyle se avergonzó mas y cerró los ojos, no deseaba ver a Craig mirándolo tan lleno de lujuria, este sonrió al ver el miembro del menor, no era tan grande como el suyo, pero no le importaba, así que con una mano comenzó a masajearlo, se excito más al escuchar los gemidos del pequeño, este por su parte ya no estaba oponiendo resistencia, solo se aferraba a la colcha, sabía que estaba mal todo eso que hacía, pero no podía evitarlo, parecía que Craig no iba a dejarlo ir, pero no solo eso, también era evidente que a pesar que el menor dijera que no… su cuerpo no actuaba como si desease detenerse.

Craig lo estaba masturbando pero se sorprendió que después de un momento el chico se viniera, sin embargo Kyle solo se avergonzó y desvió la mirada con un leve "lo siento"

Esto izo reír a Craig, ¿Por qué se disculpaba? Ni que estuviera haciendo algo malo, así que se acerco nuevamente al pelirrojo y lo beso, pero ahora era un beso más dulce.

Craig también deseaba sentir algo de pacer, así que dejo al pequeño pelirrojo por un momento y se bajo los pantalones con todo y los bóxers, dejando a la vista su miembro completamente erecto, ya no aguantaba las ganas de poseerlo en ese instante, pero no podía hacerlo en ese instante, primero tenía que preparar al chico, también ver si el chico aceptaría dicha intromisión, aunque no le quedaba de otra, ya lo había puesto tan duro al Tucker, aunque Kyle ni siquiera estaba haciendo nada, el azebache coloco las piernas del menor sobre sus hombros, para tener un mejor panorama, Kyle sin embargo no hacía nada, solo cerraba los ojos, como esperando lo que sea o pudiera pasar, el azebache se llevo dos dedos a la boca y los lamio, lubricándolos con saliva, para después llevarlos a la entrada del menor, primero rosando sus dedos y después metiendo uno con delicadeza, lo cual hizo gemir al menor

-tranquilo Kalh, veras como te termina gustando y hasta me vas a pedir más- trataba de sonar lo más seguro posible, junto con un toque de picardía.

Pero el pelirrojo no decía nada, solamente gemía, sentir un dedo en su interior no solo era extraño, también dolía un poco, no tenía idea de por qué no reclamaba o le pegaba una patada a Craig, todo lo contrario solo gemía más fuerte para el gusto y placer del azebache quien ya no tenía un solo dedo dentro ahora eran dos, que entraban y salían del menor a placer, quien solo se retorcía al sentir los traviesos dedos del azebache juguetear con él.

-bien, creo que ya estás listo… ¿listo Kyle? No sabes cuantas ganas tengo justo ahora de metértela toda, ¿tú no tienes ganas Kyle?- al decir esto retiraba sus dedos del interior del pelirrojo y le dio media vuelta, dejándolo en la famosa pose de cuatro patas - ¿acaso no quieres que la persona que tanto te gusta te la meta?- Craig tenía un tono de voz bastante morboso, por supuesto bastante bien acompañado de sus acciones, rozando la punta de su miembro en la pequeña entrada del pelirrojo – dime Kyle, ¿quieres que te la meta?- presiono su miembro en el pequeño agujero de Kyle, lo que le hizo gemir mas fuerte –vamos Kalh, responde, si no quieres no lo hare- presiono mas fuerte haciendo que la punta comenzara a entrar y lograr que el menor soltase un gemido mas fuerte –responde Kyle- fue casi como una orden de parte del azebache, el cual al decir esto dejo de presionar y retiro su miembro.

-¡Si, Métela!- grito el bermejo, estaba completamente excitado y no quería solo quedarse así, se sentía avergonzado por tener que decir algo como eso

-valla valla, así que quieres que te duro, eres un sucio Kyle, pero no te preocupes, yo te daré muy duro por tu sucio hoyito- volvió a acercar su miembro y a presionar su miembro contra el estrecho ano de Kyle pero ahora con más fuerza, obligándolo a entrar más de repente, pero tratando de no ser tan brusco con el chico, pero aun así Kyle gritaba, mientras el otro lo iba penetrando, sosteniendo a Kyle con fuerza por las caderas para que este no se moviera, al fin logro penetrarlo por completo y el pelirrojo solo cayo exhausto aunque Craig no le permitió que bajara el trasero, ya que en ese momento Tucker se estaba divirtiendo con el, una vez sintió que le había dado suficiente tiempo al pelirrojo para que se acostumbrase empezó a moverse sacando y metiendo su miembro lentamente del pelirrojo quien gemía lo más fuerte posible, pronto Tucker se canso de ser suave y empezó un vaivén más rudo

-Dime Ky, ¿quieres más? Con gusto te daré más duro- entraba y salía rápidamente del menor, quien aún seguía gimiendo pero se le veía que lo disfrutaba

-¡sí, quiero más… quiero que me partas en dos! – Tucker se sorprendió otra vez ante las palabras del menor, cuando creía que ya lo había visto todo ese mocoso le daba una nueva sorpresa.

-por supuesto- el azebache no pudo sentirse más feliz, el lindo y adorable Kyle le estaba pidiendo más y más así que lo complacería, y empezó a embestirlo más fuerte, sujetándolo muy fuertemente de las caderas para no perder el ritmo, haciendo que los testículos de este chocaran contra Kyle, lo que hacía que este gimiera como loco.

Cuando él mayor se aseguro de que ya no perdería el ritmo, soltó una de las manos con las que agarraba a Kyle y la llevo hacia el miembro de este masturbándolo.

-Kyle, voy a venirme pronto- gruño en azebache mientras volvía a agarrar al menor con ambas manos de las caderas para no perder el ritmo y tratar de acelerar un poco más, y después fue inevitable, unas cuantas estocadas mas y termino viniéndose dentro del pequeño pelirrojo, vaciándose por completo en su interior, pero por supuesto, no le dejo descansar al pelirrojo porque tomo su miembro masturbándolo rápidamente haciendo que este se viniera casi después del azebache, ambos cayeron a la colcha jadeantes y completamente sudorosos.

El fin de semana paso realmente rápido y pronto llego el lunes, todo se miraba tan normal, Kyle estaba con Stan, Kenny y Cartman mientras se dirigían a los comedores, de repente su grupo rival se acerco, por supuesto, dirigiéndose malas miradas de un grupo a otro, pero cuando los ojos de cierto azebache se posaron con verdes orbes de un lindo pelirrojo sonrió

-¡chicos, los alcanzo después, olvide algo en el salón!- Kyle se notaba algo apurado a punto de dirigirse de vuelta a su salón, o al menos eso pensarían los otros.

-ahora vuelvo, tengo que ir al baño- fue lo único que dijo Tucker después de separarse de su grupo.

Craig iba siguiendo el camino del pelirrojo quien se paro justo enfrente del salón de música, que sonrió al ver llegar a Tucker, y este le sonrió con complicidad, abriendo la puerta y adentrándose en aquel vacio salón de música, ese era un secreto que no tenían prisa en contar.

Ololololololololololol

Fin

Ololololololololololol

-explota-(¿?) oh dios! ¡Qué vergüenza! Sldjalskd jamás eh escrito un lemmon! / Esta es la primera vez que lo hago, por favor, sean amables conmigo.

Esposo, esto va dirigido a ti 3

:/B espero te guste, yo mori…

Hehe disculpen si no se le entiende ni J o si no esta tan sucio (¿?) y por tratar de ser lo más sutil posible (¿?) LOL hahahahaha xD bueno bueno como sea

Tambien disculpen sui esta todo incoerente, historia sin sentido no muy entendivble…. Pero mori! Lkasdjlas escribir lemmon es re complicado para mi pequeño cerebrito del tamaño de un cacahuate

Bye bye

Y disfruten este lemmon amantes de lo sucio (¿?)


End file.
